Anti-Bronies United
Anti-Bronies United or ABU for short was the largest and most successful Anti-Brony group to ever exist on Google Plus and was one of the largest Anti-Fandom groups on the website. The primary goal of ABU was to unite all Anti-Bronies under one flag against Bronies. To an extent, ABU accomplished that goal by absorbing every major Anti-Brony group on Google Plus. They also made a large impact on the Brony fandom throughout Google Plus, directly contributing to the destruction of 100+ Brony communities. "United we stand!" Official Anthem: Death March - Arditi History: Early concepts: The idea of a united force of Anti-Bronies was first thought of by a member of the Anti-Brony Brotherhood operating on Reddit in mid-2014 after he saw that Anti-Bronies were spreading out, thus becoming isolated and disorganized. He would never have the chance to put his ideas to the test until after the destruction of the ABB Reddit branch in 2016, which forced him to migrate to Google Plus and change his online persona under threat of cyber attacks. A bad start: The first Anti-Bronies United '''community was founded on Google Plus in early-2016 by the Reddit migrant and former Anti-Brony Brotherhood member known as Michael Savage. The primary goals of this community were to assimilate other Anti-Brony groups and troll Bronies, the former of which would never be accomplished. The community would meet with little success, partly due to Michael's inexperience with the platform. The only notable event of this group was a minor feud with the Anti-Sonic Empire. After having unsatisfactory results with his new group, Michael would eventually abandon it, leaving it to his lieutenants, who would quickly go on to rebrand it. '''Rebirth: In early-2017, Michael was reintroduced to the world of raiding by some friends he met in a gaming fan club on Google Plus. Over the next few months, Michael would go on to lead a few semi-successful raiding communities, familiarizing himself with the platform all the while. After Michael's mediocre raiding community known as "The Circle" started to stagnate, he began to feel a deeply nostalgic feeling for his time spent in the Anti-Brony Brotherhood. This feeling prompted him to revisit old memories, at which point, he recalled his old Anti-Bronies United '''community that never really took off. Wanting to get closure, Michael decided to pay a visit to his old community, which had still remained open nearly a year later. Michael discovered that his community was a shadow of what it once was; an inactive cesspool infested with Bronies. Michael could no longer watch his dream die. On July 29th of 2017, '''Anti-Bronies United '''was reborn. '''Building the empire: Michael wasted no time after remaking Anti-Bronies United; he quickly took an inventory of the other Anti-Brony communities across Google Plus and got to work at assimilating them. Many Anti-Brony communities were eager to become a part of ABU, but Michael refused to settle for only a fraction of them. For the communities that were resistant to Michael's efforts of unity, he would simply usurp the current owner by whatever means necessary and assimilate the group into ABU. This strategy, albeit an effective one, became the cause of many conflicts and produced many enemies of ABU within the Anti-Brony community itself. Eventually, Michael would absorb all of the active Anti-Brony communities on Google Plus, undoubtedly making ABU a force to be reckoned with. The first enemy: Not long after the rebirth of Anti-Bronies United, she would encounter her first mortal enemy: Jesse Summerlin. It all started in the Summer of 2017 when a high ranking member of ABU discovered a Brony that was attacking his friends by spamming them and false flagging their profiles. Michael responded to this threat by making a spy account and infiltrating Jesse's inner circle. It was quickly discovered that Jesse was no mere rabid Brony, but also a pervert who would e-date children. Upon making this discovery, Michael was quick to go on the offensive, raiding dozens of Jesse's communities and harassing everyone that supported him. Eventually, Troll Punisher Ninja Gear, another major raiding group, would get involved against Jesse. With a combined effort, ABU and TPNG forced Jesse Summerlin to surrender, putting an end to the conflict. ABU would go on to have many smaller squabbles with Jesse, but it was always a limited exchange. To read more about ABU's '''conflict with Jesse, jump to '''Wars & conflicts. Expanding on all sides: The war with Jesse would open up the opportunity for many alliances with leading raiding groups, namely Troll Punisher Ninja Gear, The New Troll Order, and Velvixia. It was also around this time that ABU began to diversify across other social media platforms such as youtube, Facebook, and other websites due to their unparalleled success on Google Plus. Their YouTube account would be the most successful out of all of these, garnering significant amounts of attention from both Bronies and Anti-Bronies alike. This was when ABU '''was at her height, usually clocking in multiple raids per day. '''The End: After nearly a year of immeasurable success, Michael began to notice that the Brony community was dying. Bronies didn't even garner a fraction of the popularity from their golden years of 2011/13. He knew that ABU had to evolve, or she would get left behind. It was at this point that Michael decided to rebrand Anti-Bronies United into the Anti-Fandom Coalition. Now, instead of attacking just Bronies, they would target anything that they found to be particularly despicable, especially fanboys. And instead of just assimilating Anti-Bronies, they would go on to form a grand alliance of Anti-Fandom groups that would span the entirety of Google Plus. All in all, ABU would be known as one of the greatest Anti-Fandom groups to ever exist. Wars & conflicts: ABU vs. Jesse Summerlin: Location: '''Google Plus '''Date: 2017 Result: ABU is victorious, Jesse Summerlin surrenders. Involved parties: '''ABU, TPNG, Jesse Summerlin and his allies. '''Leaders: Michael Savage (ABU), Al' Garretson (TPNG), Jesse Summerlin (Jesse Summerlin) Casualties: '''Very few assets lost (ABU), Significant assets lost (Jesse Summerlin) '''Connected events: '''The vast expansion of ABU '''Gallery: Work in progress. In-depth description: Work in progress. ABU vs. Raid Security Task Force: ABU vs. Brony Anonymous: ABU vs. The Devil's Rejects: ABU vs. Gazeboka: ABU vs. The Anti-Sonic Empire: ABU vs. Anti-Rabid Anti-bronies: Near war with TNTO: Near war with Velvixia: Notable members: -Michael Savage (Grand Master) -As a (Co-Leader) -Christian -Luka Scythe Notable allies: -Troll Punisher Ninja Gear -UTubeTrollPolice -Velvixia -The New Troll Order -The Devil's Rejects -Team Russian Raiders -Anti-Furfags United Flags & propaganda: Anti-Bronies United '''was perhaps one of the best groups when it came to flag making, propaganda, and other digital artworks. '''Flags: Propaganda: Category:History Category:Wars and conflicts Category:Notable members Category:Notable allies Category:Flags & propaganda Category:Groups